The present disclosure relates to information processing devices.
In recent years, mobile communication networks that can be used by mobile phones have been widespread. In such a mobile communication network, a user can call by using the mobile phone. With regard to the mobile phones, small terminals to be connected with the mobile phones have been developed so as to improve convenience. The user also calls by using such a small terminal.
JP 2001-238262A discloses the small terminal. As the small terminal, JP 2001-238262A discloses an earpiece that is detachably attached to a mobile terminal that performs wireless communication with a base station. A user can call via the earpiece by removing the earpiece from the mobile terminal.